The Avengers plus 1
by SunnieBunnie56
Summary: The Avengers get together after Thor saves Earth from outer worldly forces. They're having a nice night until Fury comes with the reveal of an Avenger candidate living in New York with a very strange ability.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! So I just saw Thor: The Dark World and I was like \O0O/ , which caused me to start my obsession over the Avengers once more. So here is an avengers fanfiction! Hope you enjoy!**

**Prologue:**

**It all started in a blood bank. **I was ambushed by heroes who saved my state. New York.

**I knew something. **I knew that if I saw the suits I should've ran, but I didn't. I stood there, like an idiot. The fact that I ran after they tried to arrest me made it worse. I should've just ran away in the first place, but I didn't.

**I am a fugitive. **I used to do MMA fighting, but then I suddenly stopped. As I disappeared a nasty rumor spread about me: I was a killer. When I went off the radar, all the suspicions were confirmed. I swear to god that it wasn't me. I would never kill a person on purpose. By mistake? Yes.

**But maybe this started during my disappearance. **Me disappearing like that during a time when I was under suspicion was even more suspicious than I thought.

**Or it could've been my birth. **There are too many things that I have suffered over 27 years which I never hope to suffer ever again. Even now, as a woman, I still contemplate my life. Then I realized I can't die, even if I wished so.

**What am I? ** These people made me. They made me a monster. I can't live without blood. I can't be too hot, and I can't be too cold. There is also a side of me that I hate, that they put in me. I can control it, but when I'm upset, it comes out. Somewhat like the Hulk… Yeah, like the Hulk.

**Who am I? **I'm Asher. Yes, my parents named me a boy's name. Asher Brown. The living demon.


	2. Chapter 2: Mission Briefing

**If you haven't noticed, I post the Prologue and Chapter 1 to a story on the same night. Expect regular updates through the Thanksgiving Season. I also try to update on weekends, but sometimes it just doesn't work out, sorry. Well, enjoy this chapter!**

Bruce's POV (**POV means Point of View for those who don't know ;P**)

Tony barged into my office, startling me. I dropped my cup of coffee on my pants. The steam came off of them and I just sat there.

_Breathe, Breathe, Breathe.._

"Sorry, buddy. Anyway, the guys are getting together to see Thor. He just saved London from some dark elves or whatever Jane was explaining to us. Are you going to come?"

I looked right at him. _Thor saved London? How come everyone is saving places while I'm not? But, I mean, I guess it's for the best. _

"Sure. When do I have to get ready?"

"Now."

Tony came and pulled me up off my chair. We headed to wherever we were going to meet Thor. As we headed to the car I saw them. Barton, Natasha, Steve.

"Hey guys!"

"Bruce! It's so good to see you again!" Natasha came to give me a hug.

"So… uhhh…. how's that temper thingy coming along? Still have it under control?" Natasha looked like she was about to kill Barton for his question, but I only smiled.

"Yeah!" I mean, I share his concern. I wouldn't want to go Hulk inside of wherever we're going.

"Hey Bruce!"

"Steve." I gave him a great hug.

We all then piled into the car and headed to wherever we're going. It was a nice bar in the middle of Downtown Manhattan. Manhattan… I remember that clearly.

We headed to the bar downtown. We saw Thor with Jane. I must say, they're great together. As we walked in, we were met by a stern Fury.

"Here's the baldy coming to ruin the day."

"Stark shut the fuck up." Stark backed off.

"Avengers, we have important information I have to share with you. Jane, you are welcomed to come too. You may know what this is about." We followed Fury back to the Avengers base. He led us into the briefing room and there, on the screen, was a woman. She was beautiful, and looked to be around her late twenties.

Fury pointed at the screen, and all the eyes were staring at this woman.

"This, is Asher Brown." Jane raised her hand. Fury sighed.

"Yes Jane?"

"Can I just say that she's gorgeous?" All the men nodded in the room, except Thor. He just held Jane tighter.

"As I was saying before, this is Asher Brown. Asher grew up in a great neighborhood located in San Diego, but faced the problem of bullying to her boy name. One day her father was shot in a quarrel with another father. Because of this, she took up all kinds of fighting to strengthen herself. When she was 16, she got a personal trainer who helped her hone her skills in the world of MMA fighting. She also studied blood at Cornell, and graduated within a year."

_Wow._

"At 18, she was already in tournaments. At 19, she won her first belt. At the last match, as her mother and brother were coming to see her, they were involved in an accident that took both their lives. Asher became hardened, and her fighting became stronger. They named her Asher 'Beatdown' Brown, because anyone who stepped in the ring with her was going to get beaten down. At the age of 22, she decided to learn a special type of fighting called 'Tamashi' meaning soul in Japanese. This is what we're worried about."

I turned to look around me during this pause. Everyone was interested in Fury's words as he made this transition. Jane was crying silently into Thor's shoulder, and he was rubbing her back. Natasha was watery eyed. I raised my hand.

"So.. what happens next?"

"Well, that's why we're worried. There is a terrorist group who disguised themselves as the leaders of the Tamashi and taught her. This terrorist group is known for their demonic worshipping that is very extreme. For 3 years, Asher was off the radar. During this time, she was made into a fugitive as she was blamed for 5 murders. When Asher came back, she moved to New York and fell in love. But when she came back, she wasn't the same. We've found out that Asher has been diagnosed as an EDP, or an Emotionally Disturbed Person, but we know that she isn't. I want you to extract her and bring her in, but be careful, she is deadly and very dangerous."

"...Why? If she's only a MMA fighter, then we have nothing to worry about." Many nodded to this. Fury brought up a video.

"Look at this. On the day the invasion happened, this video footage was taken by a street camera. It took us a while to find out who she was, that's why this is so late."

We stared at the video as it loaded. There was a mother and son, running from the alien. But the boy tripped, and there were 5 aliens surrounding them. I braced myself, until Asher ran in. The aliens focused on her and the mother and son ran away. I smiled, but then wondered what she was going to do. Five aliens against a tiny her. Suddenly, she opened her arms wide and brought them together, and a liquid came flying out from all the aliens. I gasped. She then proceeded to take a sample from the blood and walked away.

"What the hell was that?!" Tony pointed at the screen.

"Asher has become the vessel of a powerful man-made demon that was made from a part of satan himself. She can transform, but uses a type of magic called blood magic, and as the name infers, it is magic involving blood control. She can control her blood and anyone else's blood."

"How do we defeat her then?" Thor was very inquisitive, which was unlike him.

"Asher's blood is sensitive to cold and heat. If she's too cold, her blood freezes. If she's too hot, she boils. She also needs blood every 8 hours."

"So wait, in order to defeat her, we have to kill her?" I couldn't kill her.

"Hopefully she'll just offer herself up. She is very smart, and will know when the odds are stacked against her, but if not, then yes, that's what it has to come to." Stark shrugged.

"Fine by me!"

"No!" I stood up. "We can't kill her. We'll try our hardest to save her."

"Yeah I agree with Bruce!" Natasha stood up with me. Soon everyone stood up except Stark.

"Fine fine fine. We won't kill her."

Everyone jumped for joy. I smiled. I did something.

"But, I'm gonna say, Bruce do you want to save her because you think she's hot?"

Oooo's went around the room. Sometimes, I want to punch Stark in that smirking face of his. But I don't. He wants me to go Hulk. I won't give him the satisfaction.

"No, I don't Stark. I just don't see the point of taking a life when we don't need to."

"Sure, Bruce, sure."

I sighed. Never can please him.

Fury coughed and we all turned towards him.

"She goes to a blood bank everyday at 2 pm to get blood. You will intercept her there and bring her to me. Play nice, people, she will become a new avenger."

I headed to my room and got ready bed. Stark was right. I did think she was hot, but that doesn't mean I want marry her. I just don't see the reason to pointless life taking. I went to bed with that in mind.

**Okay, I'm not doing this POV again until it calls for it. This was HARD. Any tips for me for next time I try to POV? But don't worry, this will be finished and it will be good. Bye bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Blood Bank Dilemma pt1

**Hey y'all! So here's the technical chapter 2. The first chapter is the prologue and the chapter 2 is the first chapter. Sorry I'm pretty new to this! Well here it is**

I walked out of my car. It was a present from my first trainer. A '67 Chevy Impala. A sleek, black beauty, that's what she is. The car shined on the bright fall day. I sighed as I headed into the blood bank in front me. I hated doing this. It felt weird. A cousin's friend worked in the bank and gave me free blood whenever I headed in. Anything was fine. I couldn't thank him enough for the generosity though.

As I headed in, I saw new faces amongst the crowd. Usually the same people come here and I make small talk with them. They're all very nice people once you get to see behind their scowling faces. As I searched I found one woman I knew. Her name was Betty, an 80 year old woman who was obsessed with cats and daffodils. Once I brought her some for her 84 birthday. Ever since then we have been talking. I headed towards Betty.

"Hey, Bets. How do you do?"

"Ehh, I'm still breathing, which is all that's good for me. How about you, Ash? The good ol' brain functioning properly?"

Betty was also the only person that I have told that I'm an EDP to. She didn't care whatsoever. That's why I like the elderly.

"Yeah, Bets, thanks for thinking about it. You know, my research into a cure for any blood related diseases has made a breakthrough. Come on, let me tell you about it. Let me just get the regular first."

Betty nodded as I moved away from her to the counter. The guy behind the counter was Ernie Green, an african american my age who was always wearing a new cap with more info tucked into it.

"Yo, Ash, have you heard about the fight tournament being held nearby? Winner gets 30 K."

"Oooh, I don't know Ernie, you know how I feel about fighting now…"

"Yeah, but I when I said your name everyone froze. They were like, 'Holy shit you know Beatdown?' I was like 'Yeah boss, I see her everyday.' C'mon, Ash, you got to try again."

I sighed. "If you get me more information, I'll look into it, 'kay?"

Ernie grinned. "That's more like it, Beatdown, that's more like it."

"But you know Ernie, my trainer did die. Well, is dead to me."

"I can be your trainer, as long as I don't have to do anything."

"You don't have to do shit except get me that blood. Hop to it Ernie!"

Ernie chuckled. I'm glad I saw him today, he really brightened my mood.

"Yeah, yeah. Oh, Harper wants to talk to you. HARPER! ASH IS HERE!"

"REALLY?!" Harper scurried out the back.

Harper was a red-headed 23 year old who was a great artist. She loves my art, and put in a good word for me at the local gallery. My art is being put up on display in a few days or so. Harper is a great girl with a great sense of humor. I can see why Ernie totally digs her.

"Hey, Harp. What's the 411 in the art world?"

"Everyone's pretty excited that you're breaking out your shell and having this exhibit. You know, you Riley is gonna be there too."

I gasped. Riley was an amazing artist that I had known since high school. Did I have a crush on him? Yes, but it was so small, it didn't really matter to me. I mean, we did date before but..

"Hello? Earth to Ash?"

"Oh, yeah.. Oh my god V!"

V was Harper's older brother who was a graffiti artist. He was inspiring, something which I aim to be. He embraced me in a hug, like he hasn't seen me in 20 years, but we see each other at least once every week.

"V, stop being over dramatic. Bets, come over. Have I introduced V to you yet?"

"No idea, but I'm coming. Give me a hand, will ya?"

"I was planning on it."

I ran over to Bets, helping her to V. They shook hands and already I could see the bond form between them. Ernie came out the back with the blood in a nice carry bag.

"Ooo, what's up with the bag?"

"It has the address of the tournament. Call me with any questions, got it?"

"I don't think she'll be able to."

I turned to see the man behind me in a pressed suit.

"Agent Phil Coulson, can you come with us, Ms. Brown?" He grabbed my arm.

"No!" I pulled away from him. I turned to see Ernie, V, Harper, and Bets being pulled out the blood bank. The guy was shoving Bets.

"Hey, stop shoving her! She's not that well." I ran over to him and punched him straight in the jaw. He fell to the floor in a thud.

"You see, I didn't want to fight you, sweetheart." A man stood up, taking off his long coat to reveal a bow and arrows. Hawkeye!

"But I did." Another man stood up. It was Tony Stark. THE Tony Stark. His suit came flying into the room.

Soon everyone else stood up. Black Widow took off her coat to reveal a sleek black suit. It reminded me of the car which I had to go to right now! I pushed away Agent Coulson and ran past him. Soon another figure stood in my way. Captain America?!

"Sorry, can't let you go there."

I started to cry. "I thought you guys were the heroes of New York!"

"Sorry , but your powers must be looked into by our top scientists. Ms. Foster, Bruce."

Jane Foster stood up. I always thought she was beautiful. Then Bruce Banner stood up. Bruce Banner was a man of great intelligence that I always respected. Right now, though, I too angry to care about respect. About anything, really. But I had to control it.

_Breathe, Breathe, Breathe…_

I wiped off my pussy tears. I need to fight like a man. That's what my father would've wanted.

"I will ask nicely. Please, please, PLEASE let me go, Agent Coulson. I won't cause anyone trouble, I promise. Plus, I never killed those people, you have to believe me. Do I look like a person that would do that?"

"I don't know, let's ask the video, why don't we?"

_What video_

Suddenly my questions were answered as a video was plastered on the wall in front of me. It was taken from a street camera, which I forgot to cover.

_Fuck._

It showed me, acting like the monster I was. A blood thirsty beast, that's what I was. I clenched my fist. I could feel the cuts on my arm reopening. Blood was running down my hand.

Time to give them a show.


	4. Chapter 4: The Blood Bank Dilemma pt2

**Hey everyone! Hoped you liked the last chapter. Those characters will stick around for a while. Here comes the show!**

I bolted towards the back exit while turning the blood I had into a gun. I was feeling a little exhausted, but now that I'm in a fight, the blood loss will be filled. Suddenly Thor's hammer flew by my face. _Fuck. _The god of lightning walked over as I finished off the last guard by the door. I shot my gun once, hoping it would go through, but it bounced off his armor. _God dammit. _

"Transform." The blood around me did as I commanded. Even though I could've just killed Thor right then and there, I didn't. I didn't want anyone to die.

The blood turned into a large sword. It then crystallized, making it shine in the fluorescent lights. I backed away from Thor. I knew I couldn't defeat him unless I transformed, but I didn't want to.

_Do it. _

He called to me in a small whisper. It was so tempting, to just go completely ape shit on them and get the fuck out of here. But I didn't. I ran out the door holding the large sword. I could hear heels clicking against the floor. _Black Widow. _

I dropped the sword, which immediately turned back into blood and flowed through my bloodstream. It felt exhilarating. She did the first hit, which I blocked. We went at it until I was able to land a hit square in the face. She stumbled back, which gave me my chance. I sprinted to my car. I quickly opened the door until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I froze. I slowly turned around to see a lab coat.

"You know, we can help you." I heard honesty in his voice. It just pissed me off.

"No one can help me. I can only wait for the day I die of old age, and the way I know? Trust me, I think I'm the expert of how to commit suicide. Now, if you would step away from the car door."

I opened it. He closed it. I opened it. He closed it.

"Goddammit! Would you just stop! Please… I don't want to get angry…"

"Maybe it would be better if you were angry." I stared at his face. Is he serious? Coming from the Hulk…

"No, it wouldn't." Suddenly a blast of energy made me press myself against Dr. Banner.

"Sorry, Dr. Banner."

"Not a problem."

"What the fuck are you doing Bruce? Go Hulk on her."

I quickly turned my blood into a gun and shot at him. The bullet went into the armor. _Sweet. _

"SPIKE"

The blood then turned into a sea urchin. I made sure it was a small one though. But something happened. He swerved out of control. I ran towards him. _ No, no, please don't die son of a bitch. _I quickly unwrapped my other arm and cut my self. I absorbed the blood in the packets. Suddenly he exploded. I took out the blood. They ran to him.

"STAND BACK!" I yelled at them. Dr. Banner went Hulk. _Fuck._

I guess they're gonna feel it. Suddenly a pool of blood rushed out of me. I grabbed Stark with it. He wasn't moving. I quickly put some of my blood in his mouth. He convulsed. Black Widow kicked me right in the temple. It hurt like a mother fucker, but I can understand.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" She yelled at me. But Captain America noticed it.

"Hey, guys, come over here…" They all went over to Stark's body. I could feel it. The blood. It was healing him. I could see it. His cuts went away, and he stood up.

"Oh my god I feel AMAZING!" As Stark jogged in place, they all looked at me.

That's when I remembered. I need blood. The hit to the temple healed, but I was dizzy. I stumbled up on 2 feet, but fell back down. They just stared at me.

"Why would you heal him?" Hawkeye looked towards me.

"No one should ever die… Never… ever… ever…" I saw them run over, but it was too late.

I passed out. But, I felt it in me. Chuckling. _You better not do anything son of a fuck._

_I was standing in a pool of blood. Everyone around me was dead, ripped to shreds. I fell to the ground in front of V's decapitated head. The pool of blood splashed as I tried to help them, but I knew it was useless. stood over me. 'We could've helped you..'_

I woke up in a glass box. I don't know what happened, but I guess I still made it to an investigation center. I looked out the window. I saw them all. Black Widow, Iron Man, Hawkeye, Thor and Jane, Captain America, and Hulk. They slowly walked into my room. I was so thirsty, all I could see them as was blood sacks. But I pinched myself. _That got my blood going. _

"Hey, whatever your name is," Tony Stark rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's Ash." I looked up at Stark annoyed.

"Anyway, I know what you did for me. Thank you. You saved me back there, even though you were the enemy. Well, we treated you as the enemy, but in actuality, you're apart of the team now, and we wanted to welcome you into the family." I wasn't smiling.

"WELCOME ASHER!" Jane pulled a cake from behind her back and put it right in front of my face. I smiled uneasily. Was I really family?

Black Widow sat next to me.

"I'm Natasha Romanoff, also known as Black Widow."

"I'm Hawkeye, but my name is Clint Barton. Clint is fine."

"Tony Stark, Iron Man. You know me."

"Steve Rogers, but better known as Captain America."

"Thor Odinson, son of Odin and Frigga."

"I'm Bruce Banner, but I'm also known as the Hulk. Pleasure to meet you."

Suddenly a bald, black guy walks in the room with an eye patch covering one eye.

"Asher Brown, please follow us."

I got up and followed him into the depths of the structure, wondering what this new lifestyle has in store for me.


	5. Chapter 5: The Tour and Phone Calls

**Hey everyone! Sorry I didn't put a note at the end of that last chapter. I sort of forgot… Anyway, I would whoever is reading to at least comment so I can say hello to your lovely faces! :P I'm also thinking about making a chat room thingy for this story. What do you guys think? **

I got up and followed the guy. I could feel all the eyes on me and I sort of tensed up, but I didn't stop.

"Um.. what's your name, sir? And why the HELL do you have an eyepatch?"

"Nick Fury. Stop asking so many damn questions, too." Wow, okay then.

"I just asked one simple question.."

"Are you giving me back sass?" Fury turned to me

"You know, I think I am…" I puffed out my chest to look tougher.

"I'm your boss now, stop acting like an idiot."

"Who said I would ever work for you?" I glared at him.

"I did. Now move your ass."

I sighed at looked back at the rest of the Avengers. They all were smiling at me, as if to say I can make it. Suddenly I heard my favorite Coldplay song blast from somewhere. _Oh my cellphone… _Everyone was looking around.

"It's my cellphone. Someone is calling me."

I grabbed my cellphone from my purse. The phone read ERNIE. I answered it.

"Hey Ernie…"

"Yo what the fuck happened back there! Are you alright? Harper's crying and Bets a little paranoid and shit.."

"Yeah, I'm fine Ernie. They just needed me to help them out with a couple of experiments thats all."

"Really? A couple of fucking experiments? IS THAT WHY THE SENT THE WHOLE FUCKING MILITIA AFTER YOU ASHER BROWN?!" All the Avengers were staring at me.

"HEY YOU NEED TO calm the fuck down, okay? I'm fine. I'll be with you shortly, okay? Tell Harper to not worry about me and tell Bets to calm the fuck down, it isn't good for her heart."

"Yeah yeah yeah…" Ernie hung up.

I sighed.

"Hey baldie when can I get back home?" I heard the other Avengers giggle.

"I don't know and WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?!" I shrugged.

"Can we just continue whatever the fuck we were doing?"

"I would be glad to." I sighed and followed Fury around the base.

After ten minutes of the tour we landed at the top of the helicarrier.

"You know, Asher, we need more information on Tamashi." I froze.

"Sorry, that's classified."

"Asher Brown, you are now apart of the Avengers. You need to give us all the information you have."

"I'm not apart of this group, I didn't even consent like what the fuck.."

"They sort of force you to join." I heard Dr. Banner's voice behind me. I turned around, and there he was, along with the rest of the Avengers.

"Well, it would be cool if you joined." Steve looked at me.

"Why? I tried to kill you all I don't know how long ago. Plus, I have things I have to do. I can't be here. I'm fine without a job. Especially a job that involves me fighting."

I wanted to just flip the freak out. I don't want to join, so why are they trying to persuade me?

"You know another girl would be great." Natasha stared at me.

"I'm sorry I have too many things to do. Being an Avenger really isn't on the top of my list."

"What if I told you you're wanted?" Fury looked at me.

"I already know that."

"They're looking for you, and when they catch you, you're going to be arrested."

"And? If they think I'm a criminal then they do. I know I didn't kill those people." I rolled my eyes. I didn't give a fuck about prison, I really didn't. Then my phone rang again.

"Goddammit right now?!" I checked it. UNKNOWN CALLER came up on the screen. I answered the call.

"Hello?"

"_Do it…_" My face went cold. How do they know I was here? How do they know my number? How did they find me? Oh gosh, how could they know so much!

_Calm down, Asher, calm down… Maybe you should join them…. they could protect you… Yeah, protect you… And you would have another family… more family is good…_

_No, more family isn't good, it just means that you would hurt more people. And protect you? They hate you. You're a horrible person Asher, why would anyone like you…_

"Hey can I have some time to think about that offer?" I looked towards Fury.

"Sure, but remember, even if you say no, we're going to take you in someway." And with that, Fury walked away. I collapsed on the ground. _Jesus I'm exhausted… _

"Hey Asher!" Jane sat next to me. Gosh she was pretty…

"Hi.."

"What's up? Who was on the phone?"

"Well, I didn't know exactly. They hung up after I answered the phone." I lied right through my teeth. Suddenly the other Avengers walked over and sat next to me.

"You should totally join!" Natasha looked right at me.

"Oh I don't know really, I have a lot of stuff I have to do and I don't know if being a superhero is really a good idea."

"Well what do you have to do?" Dr. Banner asked me. Clint and Rogers nodded.

"My friend Ernie wanted me to enter a fighting tournament. It's more underground than anything, but still the prize money is 30K. I don't know what I would do with it, but it sounds fun.

Everyone ooo-ed around me.

"Another friend of mine, Harper, somehow got my work to get into a gallery, so I have to attend that. It's tomorrow."

"Really?!" Clint looked shocked. I looked away.

"...Yeah. That's why I can't decide.."

"Trust me, you'd want to be an Avenger." Tony smiled. I tried to smile, but I don't know if I was allowed to. I'm not really that happy.

"I mean, you can always quit later…" Steve said.

"Oh, really?" _I didn't think you could with that tight ass baldie running the place…_

"Yeah, but we hope you don't." Dr. Banner elbowed Steve in the shoulder.

"Yes, mortal, we want you to stay and eat poptarts with us." I looked at him.

"Poptarts…?"

"Yeah, he really likes them!" Jane sounded happy but didn't show it. I guess it's bothersome that he likes it.

"If I can quit later on then I wouldn't mind joining. But right now, I have to get ready for tomorrow. Is there a way to get off this thing..?"

"Yeah, a helicopter, but you could always jump off.."

"TONY!" Steve stared at him.

"TONY!" Natasha looked like she was going to kill him.

"WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?!" Dr. Banner looked like he was going to flip on him.

"Because you can!" I mean, he's right.

"I have to admit, he's right." I shrugged.

"You see, she doesn't take it as bad as some of you are!" We fist bumped.

"And plus I can just jump, its not like I die or anything…"

"YOU ARE IMMORTAL?!" If Thor had a cup of water, he would spitting it everywhere.

"Yeah, it's not as cool as it sounds. Plus, I can die of old age. I just can't get hurt.. well that isn't true. I can get hurt but I heal pretty fast."

Everyone's mouth turned into an 'O'.

"Is there food anywhere? I'm starving, and I feel sort of light headed. I need a drink."

"Ever had Shawarma?" I shook my head, and then everyone gasped.

"WE MUST TAKE YOU!" Thor raised his hammer.

"GOOD IDEA THOR!" Dr. Banner looked at Thor. I shrugged. Dr. Banner grabbed my hand and pulled me along. _Here we go… _


	6. Chapter 6: Brush

**Hey again! I'm writing this the same time I post Chapter 5, but I don't think I'm going to upload it. It's 2:30 am where I am! But I'm listening to my favorite radio station so everything is fine. ^.^**

I headed out into the cold air. I just finished eating that Shawarma. IT WAS DELICIOUS! I headed to the blood bank, which wasn't that far from here, to get my beautiful beauty. Before I crossed the street, Dr. Banner ran out the restaurant.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm gonna get my car, go see my friends, and then sleep. How about you?"

"I'm working on some projects." His voice seemed to traveled.

"Do you sleep? You better be sleeping." I looked at him seriously. He chuckled.

"I do, I do, but I have my coffee, too."

"Yeah, coffee is great. I have to go, sorry for bothering you, but thank you for showing me Shawarmas. They were awesome!" I grinned at him.

"They are! And it wasn't a bother at all. Goodnight, Ms. Brown." He smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile at him back.

"Just call me Ash. Goodnight to you too, Dr. Banner."

"Just call me Bruce."

"Okay! Until next time Dr.. I mean Bruce." And with that, I crossed the street and headed to the blood bank.

**Bruce's POV**

She crossed the street and disappeared down the dark street. I turned back to the restaurant where I saw everyone staring out the window.

"What the fuck guys.."

"DOES BRUCEY-WUCEY HAVE A CRUSHY-WUSHY?!" Stark looked at me. Man, I'm glad we're friends and since buddies, but he really does get under my skin sometimes.

"No." It was simple as that.

"I still ship Brush." Natasha said under her breath.

"Brash." Clint looked at her.

"Aruce." Steve wasn't really good at this.

"Guys, I like Brush. Let's use that." Tony grinned.

"Brush it is then." Steve said. I sighed and facepalmed.

"YESSS!" Natasha fist pumped. That's when the door of the restaurant opened and in came Ash.

"Oh hey again. I think I left my keys somewhere around here… oh there they are." On the side of a scotch drink were a set of car keys. She got them and headed out.

"Oh, thanks again!" And with that she was gone.

"Now imagine if she walked in as we were making a ship name. That would've been HAWKWARD." Clint went wide eyed.

I sighed again. Why do I love these guys? Oh yeah, because they're the only family I have…

**Ash's POV**

I headed once more to my car, but I couldn't help but think, why were they talking about a brush? Anyway, I got in and started the engine. It roared to life then started purring. _That's a sound I like to hear. _I called Ernie.

"Yeah, where are you guys?"

"At Harper's place, why?"

"I'm heading over."

Going to Harper's house meant passing the Shawarma place again. I mean, I could avoid it, but it was the easiest way. I pushed on the gas pedal, and the car started. I turned on the radio, which was playing dumb ass Christmas songs. Not like I don't like them, but it wasn't even December yet.

The fuel was halfway up, which was good enough. I drove down the street at 40 mph, and I just absorbed it all. This is why I loved New York. The bright lights were memorizing as I drove at night. But I had to be focused on the road. I was nearing the Shawarma the place and I saw them start to head out. I kept driving. The song Santa Baby came on. This was my favorite. I sang along with it as I sped by the Shawarma place, and I saw everyone direct their attention to my car. My car was pretty hot, I can't lie.

I neared Harper's place. I honked once to let them know I was there. I saw Harper open her window and almost fall out. I parked and headed upstairs. Harper basically slapped me, but her brother hugged me tightly.

"Explain what happened, NOW Asher Brown."

"Okay, so what happened was that they thought I had killed some people, but I didn't. They also wanted me to spill about what happened during those 3 years I was off the map, but I didn't. They wanted to recruit me into the Avengers." These 4 people were the only ones who knew about what happened me. They also know about my powers.

"Did you say yes?"

"Well, not really…"

Harper slapped me in the face, hard. "Why didn't you say yes?! ARE YOU AN IDIOT! THEY WANT YOU TO BE IN THE AVENGERS, DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!"

"YES HARPER BUT THAT ALSO MEANS MAKING MORE FRIENDS and I'm not good at friends…"

"Hey you made us. I think your friend skills are great." Ernie reassured me.

"What he said." Bets was sitting down.

"You guys.."

"Now, next time you see them, you better join them. Do you have to spill the beans about what happened during that time?" Harper pointed her finger in my face.

"I think so…" I scratched my head.

"Well, let's not think about that, you need to sleep, like NOW. Wait did you have any blood?"

"Um, I don't think so…" That reminded me… I need blood like now. Ernie gave me a bag and I sucked it up within two milliseconds. This why I love friends. I headed into the bedroom, and they all waved to me.

**Tony's POV**

A sleek black car passed us as we headed out. A '67 Chevy Impala, which was all black.

"I say we follow that car."

"Why?" Bruce turned his head towards me.

"Because it looks awesome. Whoever is in it must be awesome." I pointed at the driver's window.

"Agreed." Everyone else said.

"Alright fine…" Bruce followed us as we jogged with the car down the street. The car stopped in front of a house that was actually a few blocks away from the Shawarma place, which wasn't too far.

"Alright everyone shhhh!"

The car stopped. We all waited for the 'awesome' driver to exit the car. When Asher exited the car and entered the house, we all gasped.

"Hey, Bruce?"

"Yeah, Clint."

"I now see why you like Asher."

"I DON'T LIKE HER!"

"Sure, Brucey-Wucey." I chuckled.

"Hey guys stop before he Hulks out." Natasha slapped my shoulder, and Jane nodded furiously.

"Oh yeah. Sorry Bruce."

But it was too late. Bruce already hulked out.

**Ooooo, what do you think is going to happen next?! Bye! :D**


	7. Chapter 7: The Exhibit

**Hey guys! Do you like the ship name? Any suggestions? LEAVE ME REVIEWS I'M BEGGING OF YOU ALL! Okay byeeeeee!**

**Ash's POV**

I heard a large roar from outside. I ran back with my friends.

"The Hulk is outside going rampant!" Ernie yelled.

"Don't worry Ash, we can take him." Harper sounded braver than usual, but she can't do it.

"No. None of you fight. They can't find out and recruit you too. Now that my name is out there, she'll be coming after me, I just know it. Let's play it cool, and if the time calls for it, you guys can show off, 'kay?"

They all humphed. "Yeah yyyeeeaaahhhh…"

I stared out the window, and then I saw him there with everyone else. Jane was somewhere, but just not there. I ran downstairs.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON! WHY ARE YOU GUYS HERE AND NOT BACK?!" I raised my arms and waved them around to show that I meant business.

"Well, we just saw this cool car and thought that we should follow it." Tony shrugged.

I pointed at him while staring at the others. "And you actually trust him with making decisions."

Natasha shrugged. "I think it's the alcohol."

"It's probably that." Clint said after her.

"Enough of that HELP US!" Tony yelled at me.

I sighed at them. They were using force, when in the end, what he really needed was to calm down.

"Hey, Bruce." I looked directly in his eyes.

"LADY BROWN YOU MUST MOVE OR ELSE HE'LL KILL YOU!" Thor pointed his hammer at me.

"Naw, I got this guys." I stared right into the Hulk's eyes, and soon he calmed down.

"Now, Bruce, do you need an extra pair of clothes?" Soon the Hulk was down back Bruce.

"Yeah, I do."

"ERNIEEE!"

"Got it!" Soon Ernie was down with another pair of clothes for Bruce. They Avengers stared at me.

"How did you do that?!" Steve looked at me with buggy eyes.

"From personal experience." I grinned and headed back upstairs.

"Now all of you, GO THE FUCK HOME!" I raised my hand and waved as I stood with my back towards them in the doorway of Harper's house.

"Goodnight!" I headed inside and plopped down on the nearest mattress. I soon realized how exhausted I was, and found myself nodding off within a matter of seconds.

I woke up the next morning at 6 am. I hopped out of Harper's bed and headed to my car. I needed to go home and take a nice hot bath. I also had to prepare for later on today.

As soon as I got home, I hopped in the bath. When I got out and checked my phone, I saw I had 6 missed calls. _Who the fuck called me…_ As I unlocked my phone, I saw an unknown number. I dialed the number again with my heart skipping beats. _What if it was that person from the other day? That can't happen again, it can't… _When Tony answered the phone, I was relieved.

"Are you coming to the lab today Ash?" I rubbed the back of my neck. I wanted to, but…

"Umm yeah but I have an art exhibit to go to later on today."

"Oh yeah, about that art exhibit, can we come? We meaning the Avengers." I rubbed the back of my neck again. Why would they want to come? They barely know me..

"Sure, but why?"

"Because we're all interested in the art. Well, it won't be better than the suits, but okay, yeah." I rolled my eyes.

"You really need to learn how to express your feelings. I'll be at the lab within a half an hour or so."

"Byeee!" Tony hung up.

I quickly got dressed in something presentable in mind for later on today. It was nice. Just a regular pair of slack and a dressy shirt. I'm not that feminine and I refuse to wear a dress. REFUSE! I got into my car and drove to Stark Towers. When I got there, Jane was at the entrance.

"Oh, hey Jane!"

"Ash! It's great to meet you!"

"You too.." I stood there awkwardly. _What do I do now?_

"Hey, can I be honest with you Jane?"

She looked right at me. "Sure!"

"I don't know how to make friends, and I'm pretty nervous right now speaking to you. I feel like I'm gonna vomit…. Actually excuse me for a minute." I ran to the nearest bathroom and vomited right in the toilet. When I got back, Jane was still there.

"Don't worry, everyone gets nervous over something. And I guess for you it's people!" She chuckled and I did with her.

"So, where are you going Ash?"

"Oh the lab. I'm running a series of experiments." I smiled at her.

"On what?" Her eyes lit up like a kid's on Christmas

"It's complicated, but the general gist of it is a cure. A cure for anything really. Except death, everyone has to die." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"That sounds awesome! Well, good luck! I have to go back to New Mexico and work on some more stuff. Bye!"

"Bye!" I waved to her as she left the building.

I walked in more, and realized I'm sort of lost. Where are the labs?

"I see you're lost, ."

I looked around. "Who's speaking currently?"

"JARVIS, ."

"Oh, hello JARVIS. Can you show me to labs, please?"

"Right this way, ."

I followed JARVIS until I reached the lab and inside I saw Tony and Bruce. I walked in and they all looked towards the door.

"Umm, hey!"

"Hey, Ash!"

"What he said.." Tony was busy with something.

"May I ask what you're working on, Tony?"

"Oh, he's trying to reanimate a dinosaur." My mouth made an 'O' shape.

"Well, I'm going to get to work. What are you working on, Bruce?"

"No idea. Just mini projects. I should try to make a cure for Cancer, but naaaaawww.."

"Oh, if you are then could you help me out? I'm not that great at math, just blood works."

Tony spun around in his chair and stared at Bruce.

"Oh yeah I can help you… That is if you don't mind."

"No I don't, that would be great if you could help me! Thanks! Here, let me show what I've found so far…"

Bruce came over and I showed him what I was working on.

"You see, I was trying to use my blood to heal common sickness and any kind of injury. But I've noticed that if the mouse had three injections of it, it would mutate. I've also noticed that if you don't give them another injection within a week, the organs would fail. Got anything?"

"Nope."

"Yeah, me neither." I checked my watch. It was 7pm already!

"Oh my god Harper is going to kill me.."

"Why?" Tony turned to me.

"My gallery thing starts within an hour!"

"So that's why you look so fancy.." Tony stared at Bruce.

"Seriously Brucie?"

"Sorry.."

"Well, I have to go."

"Hey aren't we coming?" Tony raised his hands in the air.

"Yeah, you're all invited. I made sure Harper added you to the guest list. You're free to come by between the times 8 and 10 pm." I grinned.

"Sweet." Clint and Natasha stood in the door frame.

"We'll be there at 8 exactly." Natasha smiled at me. It felt warm.

"So I'll see you guys there then!"

I bolted out the lab and out the building towards my car. I hopped in and headed to the gallery. When I arrived, Harper was standing outside with her arms crossed.

"Where the fuck were you, Ash, it's already 7:30. You have half an hour to prepare!"

"Yeah yeah I know, but they wanted me at the lab and ugh c'mon lets go inside!"

I grabbed Harper's arm and led her inside the gallery. It was beautiful. As I walked around, I found my name up under one of the Exhibition tours. It said, _A Journey into the Complicated yet Beautiful Mind, Works of Art by Asher V. Brown. _I was about to cry.

"It's happenin'." V came to my side.

"It is." Ernie came to my other side. They grabbed me and pulled me in to the exhibit.

As I reached the reception room, I noticed the clock said 8:30. _I wonder if they're here or not. _

"Come into the bathroom, Ash." Harper beckoned me.

"Why?"

"Because you look a mess! Come on, I even got you a dress!"

I sighed. "Fine."

When I put on the dress and looked at the mirror, I felt really good. It was a black and gold sequinned dress that only had one shoulder.

"Here wear these heels."

I put on the black heels the fit quite comfortably. Harper then started on my makeup.

When I was almost done, I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, where is the artist?!" Tony shouted.

"Jesus Tony, stop it!" Natasha probably stepped on his foot because then I heard Tony go ow.

"WHERE IS LADY BROWN?!" Thor was shouting.

"Thor please use your inside voice." Bruce told him.

"Okay."

Harper looked at me. "So those are the Avengers?"

"Yup! I bet they've stolen the show."

"Alright all done!" Harper backed away and I stared in the mirror. The makeup was simple, but it was nicely down.

"Props to you." I then gulped down a shot of vodka.

"Let's do this shit."

I walked out the woman's restroom with Harper. All the eyes were on me. I threw my hands up.

"Welcome guests to my exhibit! I hope you're all enjoying yourselves!" Everyone nodded vigorously.

"Good!" I turned back to go into the woman's bathroom, but Harper stopped me.

"Remember, you have to make a speech." I groaned. Everyone would look at me again!

"Fine."

I walked to the podium and I felt all the eyes move with me as I walked across the room.

"Hey everyone!"

"HII!" I heard Tony shout. I glared at him and he shrunk a little.

"I'm glad you all could make it today! Before I start, I would like to thank my great friend Harper Clarke for setting this up for me because I could definitely not do it myself."

I applauded her and so did everyone else.

"Now to start. Umm where? I guess to where I got the idea. I don't really know I just drew whatever spoke from the heart and that got me here. And you all can obviously see I don't have a speech written, so just enjoy the art and the free food! Sorry to bother you all!" I got off the podium and sighed. I was suddenly attacked by Natasha.

"You look so good!"

I chuckled. "Thank Harper. If it weren't for her I would be wearing business clothes. You guys look good too!"

The men were wearing tuxes with different colored ties. Steve had red, white and blue for Captain America, Thor had grey for his hammer, Mjölnir, Tony with red and gold for Iron Man, Clint had purple for Hawkeye and Bruce had green for the Hulk. Natasha had on a flowy red and black dress for the Black Widow.

"Have I introduced my friends to you guys?" I pulled them over.

"This is Harper Clarke." She waved to them.

"Pleasure to meet you all!" Steve just stared at her, and soon V walked in front of her.

"And Vince Clarke, but we call him V. V is Harper's older brother."

"Hey." Vince waved at them.

"This is Ernie Green."

"What's up!" Ernie smiled.

"So how do you guys know each other?" Steve asked. We looked at each other, what the hell were we going to say?

"Japan. We met in Japan on a trip." Harper smiled.

"Yeah yeah Japan." Ernie added on. I mean, it was true, but it wasn't the full truth. I could see they were uneasy with that answer, but whatever.

"I'm going to go explore for a while." I walked off and left them to chat.

I walked around and stared at my own art like it wasn't mine. I really did like my art. I was proud of it.

"Hey Ash." I jumped up. I quickly turned around to see Bruce behind me.

"DON'T. DO. THAT. BRUCE!"

"Oh, sorry. I just wanted you to through the paintings with me."

"Oh, okay!" I pulled him along, explaining every piece.

**Harper's POV**

After they introduced themselves to us, I stared at Tony go on about how he was a billionaire and how he owns his own island and shit. I elbowed Natasha softly. She turned to me.

"Is he always like this?"

"What an asshole? Yes, yes he is." I sighed.

"Oh how wonderful."

"Oh btw guys, we have to ship Brush."

"Oh here we go…" Clint rolled his eyes.

"What's Brush?" Ernie asked.

"It's Ash's and Bruce's ship name." Ernie's mouth made an O shape.

"You know, they actually look cute together except for the fact that BRUCE IS LIKE 20 YEARS OLDER THAN HER!" I pointed out. V nodded along with me.

"That's why I like it so much. Imagine if they do get together? It would be like YESS!"

"True, true.." V said.

"Guys, stop Bruce doesn't like Ash in that way." Steve added.

"Dude, are you fucking serious? Check them out right now!" Tony turned and pointed towards Ash and Bruce. Bruce's face was bright red while Ash was holding his hand.

"Oh…" Steve looked away.

"I believe the Man of Iron is right about something for once." Thor added

"OOOO BURRRRRRN!" Natasha waved her hand like she touched fire. I couldn't help but laughing.

"But seriously, do you think Ash likes Bruce?" Tony turned towards us.

"Umm, why are you asking us?" Ernie looked at him.

"Because you know her better than we do." The Avengers nodded.

"True true… You see, the thing is is that we don't know exactly. Ash is a weird person. While she might fuck every boy and girl she sees, she isn't one for a relationship, but she does develop crushes once in a while." V said.

"Wait you said boy and girl IS ASH A BI?!" Tony stared at us, and with him the rest of the Avengers.

"Yes." I wanted to punch V so hard right now…

"Oh my god! That's awesome!" Natasha screamed, and the other Avengers nodded.

"Here she comes now! Shh shh!" We returned to our regular poses and started to talk about about alcohol.

"... and that's why I don't draw these type of things anymore."

"That's a sad story, I'm sorry Ash." Bruce looked towards her. _What the hell were they talking about?_

"It's okay. Well it's about 10 already, this place is shutting down. Let's get the fuck out of here guys. Her Harper, V, Ernie, ever had Shawarma?" Ash turned to us.

"No."

"TONY'S BUYING!" Ash screamed. I followed the rest of the Avengers while Tony just stood there.

"But why?"

"Because you're the billionaire, asshole. Now c'mon!" I yelled at him.

_Oh gosh, what kind of friends did Asher make?_

"And you want to know something Tony?"

"What?"

"I do ship Brush."


	8. Chapter 8: Riley

**Hey can you guys please review? I'm sort of begging over here. I don't think I'm going to post for this story in a while until I get the other fanfiction I'm working on to 8 chapters like this one. How were your Thanksgivings? Do you like Black Friday? I don't. Yeah, so bye for now!**

**Ash's POV**

I headed out the gallery and bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm very sorry." I looked up to see Riley. Riley was a good friend of mine since high school.

"ASHERRR!" He gave me a big hug and I hugged him back.

"Hai."

"Who's this?" Tony pointed at him.

"WHY HELLO THERE!" Riley overstepped me and Tony took a step back from him.

"Yeah, Riley's a little over enthusiastic."

"You never told me you made friends!" Riley stared and pointed at them.

"Well, I try my hardest. You know Harper, V and Ernie, right?" He nodded.

"This is Natasha, Tony, Clint, Bruce, Steve, and Thor." He gasped.

"YOU MEAN LIKE THE AVENGERS!"

All the heads turned towards us. I slapped Riley in the face.

"Oww.." Riley rubbed his face.

"Well you need to shutup, jesus. Sometimes you are so loud."

"And sometimes you are so sassy." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well, what are you up to Riley?"

"I came to see your art. Oh, have you met my wife, Julie." Riley pulled at a woman and she pulled up next to him. Something in my art broke but I didn't mind.

"Hello Julie!" I waved at her.

"Hi! Riley tells me so much of you. It was nice to meet you." She waved to me as she went to go talk to some other people.

I grinned at her. "Yes, you too. I hope you enjoy the artwork."

"Oh the artwork is just beautiful. You really do have a talent." She turned to me.

I rubbed the back of my neck. _Well that was awkward. _

"Isn't she lovely?"

"Yup. Well Riley, hope you enjoy the rest of the exhibit. I'm grabbing some food. Bye!"

"Bye Asher! I'll give you a call!"

I pointed to him. "You better."

I walked with my friends outside the building and sighed.

"Who was that, Asher?"

"An old friend and boyfriend."

"I bet he didn't tell you he was married." Clint looked at me.

"No he didn't. I haven't seen him in like 5 years."

"How long did you two date for?"

"It was like 8 years or so. Ever since the beginning of high school until I fell of the map."

"Wow." Bruce rubbed the back of his neck. "So why did you 2 break up?"

"When I fell off the map, he didn't bother to look for me. So I just left it at that." I looked up at the stars. It was silent.

"You know, I'm starving. Let's go get some shawarma!"

"Yeah I'm dying to try!" Harper yelled. We headed to the Shawarma place.

A few minutes later we exited.

"OH MY GOD THAT WAS DELICIOUS!" Ernie threw his arms up.

"Yeah it awesome, man!" V said. Harper nodded vigorously after him.

"Hey Bruce, I'm heading to the lab. I'm gonna go experiment with stuff. Wanna join me?"

"Sure."

"Hey, we're going home. Bye guys!" Harper, V, and Ernie split ways with us.

"Sciiiiiiiieeeeennnnncccccccceeeeeee." I said and Bruce nodded.

This was gonna be awesome!

**Sorry this is so short! Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9: Flying Pigs and A Chatroom

**Hey everyone! First chatroom! PLEASE REVIEW I BEG OF YOU ALL!**

[Avengers Online]

Bruce: What is this Tony?

Tony: A chat room meant for the Avengers and stuff.

Natasha: This is pretty cool.

Bruce: Yeah, but I'm in the same room as Tony. Do we really have to be talking through this?

Tony: Yes!

Steve: Hey is everyone here?

Thor: I AM HERE CAPTAIN OF AMERICA!

Bruce: Thor, do you see the caps lock button on the keyboard?

Thor: YES

Bruce: Press it once, please.

Thor: i did it.

Clint: Good now keep it like tht, k?

Thor: yes.

Steve: Hey it seems that Ash isn't on here…

Natasha: Ya i think its b/c she didn't say yes fully…

Tony: Let me invite her, gimme a sec

[Tony has invited Asher to chat]

[Asher has accepted invitation]

[Asher is now online]

Asher: NO WTF COME BACK HERE SON OF A BITCH!

Bruce: What's going on?!

Asher: Ummm, i might have accidentally created a flying pig…

[Fury is now online]

Fury: WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SHIT

Asher: a flying pig…

Tony: lol

Natasha: lol

Clint: lol

Steve: lol

Bruce: lol

Thor: what is lol/

Clint: Thor, 2 use the question mrk, prss the shft key thn the question mrk

Thor: ok

Thor:? I DID IT MY FRIENDS!

Asher: Thor, the caps lock, bro

Thor: ok…

Fury: UM WTF THERE IS A PIG FLYIN AROUND! ASHER KILL THAT SHIT OR ELSE i WILL!

[Fury is offline]

Asher: You see the thing is, is that i can't…

Clint: Y CANT U KILL DA PIG?!

Bruce: YA WHT HE SAID

Asher: Well, in order to bind the wings w/ the pig i used some of my blood, so its sort of immortal. PLUS WE CANT KILL DA PIG ITS 2 CUTE!

Tony: Have you seen this pig? Bruce do you see it?

Bruce: OMIGOD ITS SOOOO CUTE!

Tony: O.O

Clint: O.O

Natasha: O.O

Steve: O.O

Asher: O.O

Thor: HOW DID YOU MAKE THAT FACE

Tony: Thor the caps

Thor: ok...

Bruce: What the pig is cute tho

Asher: IKR

Natasha: Well, if we r goin 2 keep da pig, it needs a name.

Clint: Bacon

Tony: Hammy

Steve: Sparky

Bruce: Piggy

Thor : POPTART

Natasha: THOR DEM CAPS! And I say Spiderpig ;P

Asher: Guys, it already has a name.

Tony: What is it?

Asher: Porkchops.

Everyone except Tony: AWWWW

Tony: I still think my name is better.

Asher: And I still say you need to learn how to express your feelings.

[Pepper is online]

Pepper: EXACTLY! Now c'mon Tony you have a meeting in 5 minutes.

Tony: NOOOOOOOO

[Tony is offline]

[Pepper is offline]

Natasha: Welp, thr he goes

Clint: Yup. Hey wanna go grab some ice cream and kill some people?

Natasha: Sure :)

[Natasha is offline]

[Clint is offline]

Asher: CLINTASHA!

Bruce: CLINTASHA!

[Tony is online]

Tony: CLINTASHA!

Steve: CLINTASHA!

Thor: WHAT IS THIS 'CLINTASHA' YOU SPEAK OF?!

Asher: It's Clint's and Natasha's ship name.

Thor: Oh.

[Pepper is online]

Pepper: C'mon Tony..

Tony: NOOOOOOOOOO

[Tony is offline]

[Pepper is offline]

Bruce: Hey Ash, do you want to make mini model Transformers and let them battle it out with a mini Godzilla?

Asher: Sure!

[Bruce is offline]

[Asher is offline]

[Natasha is online]

[Clint is online]

[Tony is online]

[Pepper is online]

Tony: BRUSH!

Clint: BRUSH!

Natasha: BRUSH!

Pepper: BRUSH!

Thor: BRUSH!

Steve: BRUSH!

[Bruce is online]

Bruce: wtf evn Pepper is in on it noww?

Tony: Wait don't forget them!

Bruce: Who?

[Tony has invited Harper to chat]

[Tony has invited Ernie to chat]

[Tony has invited V to chat]

[V is now online]

[Harper is now online]

[Ernie is now online]

Harper: BRUSH!

V: BRUSH!

Ernie: BRUSH!

Bruce: Guys you're gonna make me hulk oVBGSMTGIBMSDF[L,ASR[GH,S

Steve: What happened?

Tony: His fingers are too big for the keys.

Steve: Lol

Tony: XD

Natasha: C'mon guys we have to get Bruce to calm down!

Clint: What she said.

[Natasha is offline]

[Clint is offline]

Harper: We don't have anything to do with that, right?

V: So we can just leave now right?

Tony: Yup.

Ernie: Okay goodbye guys!

[Harper is offline]

[V is offline]

[Ernie is offline]

Steve: Wait Harper…

[Bruce is online]

Bruce: Hey guys WAIT DO I SMELL ANOTHER SHIP COMING ON!

[Asher is now online]

Asher: I THINK I DO!

Bruce: Heve ;P

Tony: Starper

Asher: Sharper

Thor: I like Heve

Pepper: No Thor Sharper is better :D

Asher: :D

Steve: Really Pepper even you?

Pepper: Yes. It's just 2 cute to pass up

Bruce: Yeah I think Sharper wins this.

Asher: :D

Tony: ….. okay sure….

Asher: YAYYY! Steve im going to try everything in my power to get u and Harper 2gether, but i have to warn u tho…

Steve: What?

Asher: Ernie likes Harper, well at least i think so…

Tony: O shit

Bruce: O shit indeed

Pepper: i agree with Tony and Bruce.

Thor: YOU STAND NO CHANCE CAPTAIN OF AMERICA

Asher: Thor da caps

Thor: sorry..

Steve: What do you mean, I'm Captain America. Its not like he's powerful or anything he's just a regular guy…

Tony: True.

Bruce: Unless… ASHER!

Asher: hehehe gtg bai

[Asher is offline]

Tony: We will get the secret out of her SOMEHOWWW! Avengers, AWAY!

[This chatroom has now been disabled]

**So how did you guys like it? Do you think they're gonna find out? COMMENT PLZ THNX!**


	10. Chapter 10: A Serious Chatroom

** Hey guys! I just wanted to thank again WritersUnite717 for being the first to review! And also to Mimzey for reviewing. THANK YOU! Here's another chatroom, but the topic isn't so funny…**

[Asher is now online]

[V is now online]

[Ernie is now online]

[Harper is now online]

Harper: Has Fury been asking you to spill the beans?

Asher: He has but I'm not letting anything slip. The other Avengers suspect you guys aren't just the regular blood bank workers you claim to be, though.

Ernie: Well, maybe you should just tell the truth.

V: Guys intel has been telling me that Hikaru is planning something.

Harper: Oh that bitch.

Asher: Don't blame her, it was my fault they turned to stone.

Harper: DON'T BLAME YOURSELF! IT WAS HER FAULT, SHE TURNED ON US.

[Natasha has turned off invisibility]

Natasha: wth are u guys talking about?

Asher: Goddammit. Ugh, can u keep a secret Natasha?

Natasha: umm, sure…

Harper: I'll explain it. You see, the group Fury has been asking Asher to spill about, the Tamashi, created 10 test subjects a few years ago.

Natasha: I thought it was just Asher…

Asher: No. Its me, Ernie, Harper, V, and Hikaru.

Natasha: I thought Harper said 10?

Ernie: About 2 years ago, the last year Asher was off the map, Hikaru turned against us. We were a team, we were a family.

V: In protecting us, 5 of our teammates died… well they were turned to stone.

Natasha: I'm so sorry to hear that.

Asher: Hikaru is a deadly force who then went to control the Tamashi. We have to stop her.

Natasha: Yeah the Avengers will definitely help you!

Asher: No. I'm sorry but it isn't anything you need to be concerned about. It isn't your problem, its ours. And trust me when I say this: The Avengers aren't a match against her. We couldn't beat her, us 4, 2 years ago. I doubt the Avengers could do it.

Natasha: Hey! There's strength in numbers!

Ernie: Not with Hikaru. Sorry, Nat, but the Avengers need to sit themselves out this round.

Harper: Hopefully it won't come to the point that we need to retaliate, but if we do, we don't want any unnecessary deaths. You guys are a family, and you are loved by so many. What would happen if you die?

V: We rather that we do it. No one would miss us, and plus, if we die and so does Hikaru, I think the world would be a safer place.

Asher: Tru dat

Natasha: How could you say that about yourselves?

Asher: Because its the truth. You know, in that video, I bumped into the woman and child again a few days after. They cowered before me. They didn't thank me. They were scared of me. But hey you guys are the real heroes. People don't want you to die. They can't have you die. People still need you.

V: You can't die, and we'll be sure of that.

Natasha: Fine….

Asher: Now, Nat, remember our promise?

Natasha: Yes. I promise I won't tell anyone.

Asher: Thanks. Hey do you want to go shopping Nat?

Natasha: I thought you would never ask.

[Asher is now offline]

[Natasha is now offline]

Harper: I'm glad Asher is making more friends and not forgetting about us at the same time.

Ernie: Yeah, Asher needs more friends.

V: I agree. Now come on, lets go get some Ice Cream!

Harper: Yeah!

[Harper is now offline]

[V is now offline]

[Ernie is now offline]

** Ooo, I'm pretty excited about what's going to happen next! Next chapter won't be a chatroom guys, sorry. Bye! **


	11. Chapter 11: Ships and Sunsets

** Hey guys! Updating has been a hassle the past few weeks because I've been busier than I've expected. But here, lookie, an update! Hope you enjoy!**

Asher's POV

I headed out to shop for some nice clothes with Natasha. At first I thought Natasha was very unapproachable, but she's actually very nice. I enjoyed her company. She talked about some earlier mission of hers with Clint, and my Clintasha feels were bursting through the roof.

"So what about you? Ever got into a fight?"

I nodded my head vigorously. "Yes, many times. Before I came to New York, I was apart of a spy group. We would infiltrate countries to stop certain governments from producing paranormal weapons. Those were the days."

"That sounds fun. Ever slept with a guy?"

I blushed wildly, everything inside me heated up. "Umm, yeah, actually, I have. Plenty of times… but only for the spy stuff. Never really had that kind of relationship with a guy before. I was always really awkward. Even with my old boyfriend. We never kissed on the lips or anything, just on the cheek. We were friends than boyfriend and girlfriend, anyway."\

"You know, everyone ships you and Bruce."

I almost exploded. "Me and Bruce? He's waaaaay to good for me. Trust me. Plus I don't think he would ever like me like that."

"Do you like him like that?" She was grinning in my face while trying to find a bra and panty set in Victoria's Secret.

"Umm… I don't know…"

"You know you do."

"I don't know actually. Really." I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly.

"Well come on. Let's keep shopping." She pulled me along to another store. We shopped for a few outfits for me. I found these really cool science t-shirts that I absolutely adored. I bought a couple of jeans to go along with them. Natasha said I should buy a 'sexy' outfit, but I was like nooooooo. No no no no noooooo. We headed home after we stopped at a few stores. Bruce was sort of pacing back and forth in the lab.

"Hey Bruce!"

He smiled. "Hey Ash!"

"What's the matter?"

"Porkchops is sick."

I ran to Porkchops. He was just lying there. I went down and stared at the little guy. He was moving around slightly, but he didn't look so hot.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I think Thor hugged him too tight."

"He might have indigestion or gas from the physical activity. Have you given him anything to drink like sparkling water or something?"

"I haven't thought about that actually, thanks!" He ran to go get something for Porkchops to drink. Tony looked up from his work.

"Why hello."

I waved. "Hey."

"Porkchops being sick is saddening for everyone. Maybe if you named him Hammy he wouldn't be sick."

"If it makes you any better, his middle name is Hammy." He 'hmph'-ed and crossed his arms.

"I guess that's alright.."

Bruce ran in with the gingerale and gave it to Porkchops. Soon the pig was flying around all over the place, happy as ever. I walked to my room to put away the clothes. I felt like painting today. I grabbed my easel and paint supplies and went to the top of the helicarrier. The sun was setting, casting beautiful colors on the sky. I was working on another art project, but I guess this was okay.

I was silently working for the past hour or so.

"Hey Asher!"

I dropped my paintbrush to the ground. "Bruce you startled me." I put my hand to my chest.

"Oh, sorry." He sat on the floor next to me. "It's really nice, you know, your painting."

I turned to him. "Thanks." I smiled widely and finished it up. I kept it there and sat down next to Bruce.

"I love sunsets."

"They're pretty calming." He stared into the distance. There was silence. He opened up to say something.

"Your hair is really nice." I turned to see him blushing a little. My hair was a light strawberry color with streaks of light brown. It was short and curly, not those tight curls, but very loose curls. It just sat there and swayed in the light breeze.

"Really? I don't like it that much."

"No, it's nice."

"Oh, thank you. I really like the way you hulk out. Green is my favorite color, you know."

"How did you know to calm me down that day?" That was a sudden question.

"Personal experience, my friend, personal experience."

"Really? What do you turn into?"

"It's weird. It's a bull. But it stands on 2 legs. I haven't transformed in a long while though, so I'm not sure anymore." I chuckled it off, but in reality I hated it. I hated myself for being that.

Suddenly he embraced me in a hug. It was warm. I hugged him back.

"You know, I really like sunsets." He turned back to it.

"I do too." I sat really close to him. His body heat radiated onto mine, and our fingers touched. His pinky was wrapped around mine. We sat like this for a while, until we both sort of passed out.

I awoke the next morning to the sound of 'awwing'. I rubbed the sleepies from my eyes away and saw what they were awwing about. Bruce's arms were wrapped around me, and I was nestled under his chin like a baby. He soon awoke to my stirring and smiled at me before yawning to the side. He turned up to see the other Avengers.

"You know what? I don't even care anymore."

"Then that means you admit to the ship!" Clint threw his arms up, and Natasha soon followed. Clintasha.

Bruce turned to me with a warm smile on his face. " Coffee?"

"I would love that."

** Sappiness galore! Hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
